Revolution's Arm
by ConcreteDonkey
Summary: When a girl who runs a dojo in Tokyo during the Meiji era meets a mysterious wanderer and a man with a sworn vengeance, her life will be changed forever.
1. Prologue

h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter Text/h3  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"They say that the Battosai was the strongest swordsman in history.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"That none could touch him, that any supporter of the Shogun who saw his face would meet his end.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But he was not the only one like that.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The Shinsengumi were the Shogun's elite swordsman corps, his last defense from the Imperialists. And although they were more than a match for any ordinary soldier of Meiji, even they knew they fought a losing battle. So when the Imperialists were nearly to the gates of Kyoto, the Shogun launched a last, desperate plan.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The Shinsengumi, without warning, suddenly came to possess five members with near-godlike powers of swordsmanship, ones who could wipe an army from the face of the earth within minutes. And they were known as the Kaminoken, the Divine Swords. For none could truly glimpse their identity until they were slain.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And they tried to kill the Battosai, but they failed. All five of them in conjunction could not slay him, and so the Emperor triumphed in the war, and peace reigned over the isles of Yamato once again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"After the end of the war, the Battosai and the Kaminoken vanished, and both the Imperialists' and the Shogunists' greatest weapons were presumed dead.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But there has been a strange rumor circulating that the Kaminoken did not, in fact, die, and that they had a sixth member...p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And some say he wanders the country looking for peace after the horror that was war.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But those are just rumors.p 


	2. I am a Shadow (Part I)

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"em1868 /em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emOutside Kyoto em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The Sekihotai's third troop had been camped outside of Kyoto all day. So when they received the order to march upon the capital, they were thrilled, none more so than a bright-eyed boy of about ten who marched alongside Suzuki, the commander, as the troop left their camp to make their way to where the Imperialists were shelling the walls of the Shogun's capital.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Captain Suzuki! When we get to the city, can I have a sword? Please?" the boy asked his captain.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Suzuki, an older man with a firm but wise face, looked back at the child keeping step alongside him. "Taka-kun, you are still too young for these kinds of things. You should stay back. There will be many men fighting, and it will be very dangerous. Help with the injured."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The boy dropped his head, pouting, the sunlight coming through the canopy of trees above reflecting his hair blood-red. "Please let me fight. Please! I'm trained! I know how to do these things!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""It is not your decision to make, Taka."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Please! Captain Sagara from the first division has already let Sanosuke and Katsuhiko fight in battles! Katsu even got wounded! They'll never let me hear the end of it if I don't fight in one battle! Just one!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Takatora," the captain said with a commanding voice that made the boy stand back up at attention. "You are a prodigal swordsman for someone of only ten. But I will not risk the only child of my lord Kojima, may he be rested, on a battle as pointless as this. The Capital will fall, the Shogun has nowhere else to turn to. Like it or not, it is my duty to make sure that you live to see the victory of the Imperialists."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emI guess he's rightem, Takatora thought to himself. emBut this is so stupid! I can handle a sword! I've beaten Sano and Katsu one-on-one! I've beaten half the guys in this troop one-on-one! But every time I ask him to let me fight, it's that stupid 'I have sworn to protect you' stuff! I don't care about who my father was! I just want to fight! /em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"From the end of the clearing, the sound of rapid hoofbeats was heard. Suzuki turned and gave the signal for the Sekihotai to halt.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A man in an Imperialist uniform came thundering into the clearing, slumped forward on his horse, clutching his shoulder. It appeared that he had been wounded there, and murmurs began to rise from the troop's men. The man on the horse stopped breathing heavily long enough to speak. "Suzuki-san! We were attacked...ambushed...only five...they killed Hayashi..."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Suzuki looked at him with a concerned expression. "Fukuda-san, please speak slowly. What happened?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Never mind...You have to retreat! They're- ack!" The man suddenly stiffened and pitched over onto the ground. His horse reared in alarm.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Standing directly behind him was a small man wearing a headband and holding a katana dripping blood.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThe headband...They're... em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Takatora opened his mouth to scream "SHINSENGUMI!", but no sound came out.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Four more men in headbands came flying from the forest into the clearing. They had slain almost twenty Sekihotai each before anyone even had time to react. They fought so fast that it was impossible for Takatora to glimpse any of their faces. What the boy saw was a whirl of colors, green and yellow and purple and blue and orange, cutting the men of his troop down at the speed of lightning.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emA-are they the Kaminoken? They're fighting so many of our men, and-and- WINNING! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He looked at his captain beside him. Suzuki had gone almost colorless and shaking. The boy had never seen him reduced to this state before. "There's only five of them...but all thousand of my men...dead in less than a minute...i-it's impossible..."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThere's one trying to attack him from behind! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"With all his strength, the boy forced out, "C-captain Suzuki! Behind you!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"In one motion, the captain drew his sword and parried the attack of a Kaminoken who had leapt toward him from behind. But he was surrounded. It was one against five.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Taka! Go!" Suzuki yelled. It was taking all his strength to block the Shinsengumi's attack with his sword, but he was still being forced to the ground.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emI can't leave him here! I can't! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""N-no!" Takatora cried.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Go!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"And a sword passed completely through Suzuki from the back.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Every ounce of shock and fright contained within the boy shot out of him as the body of his captain hit the ground. "CAPTAIN SUZUKI!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Then the Kaminoken turned and began to advance toward him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Taka attempted to flee, but he was paralyzed by fright. He could not move a muscle, just watch as the five swordsmen slowly approached.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThey're going to kill me too! HELP! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Suddenly a blur of red and a glint of steel flashed in the corner of Taka's right eye. emThis is my end...I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Captain...em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The boy closed his eyes. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes. A man in a red cloak was amidst the Kaminoken, fighting them alone.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emLong red hair...a scar on his cheek...the Battosai?! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The man was staring directly at Takatora. "RUN!" he screamed. "I CAN'T HOLD THEM FOR LONG!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Every ounce of fear in Taka's body was converted to energy at that second. He grabbed the body of Suzuki, slung it over his shoulder with superhuman effort, and dashed into the woods. He did not stop until he could no longer hear the sounds of metal meeting metal. Finally, by a small brook, Taka collapsed from exhaustion.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He grasped the hand of Suzuki. It was cold and stiff. emNo... em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"As hard as the boy tried, he could not stop tears from flowing out of his eyes. And then a new feeling burned in Taka's gut, stronger than the pain of sadness, the white-hot flame of anger. His tears dried as quickly as they began.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He knelt beside his master's corpse. "I swear, Captain Suzuki, that I will give you your peace," he whispered into his ear. "I will not rest until I have completed your vengeance. I will pursue them across the sea, across the land, through the wind and the rain and the cold." The most powerful rage he had ever felt in his life overwhelmed the boy. "I will kill every last one of the Kaminoken."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Taka touched his hand to Suzuki's forehead. "Goodbye, Captain. May the gods grant you peace."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"And the boy was gone.p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"   
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"em1878em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emAsai Koganehi-ryu Dojo, Tokyo em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SLACKERS DOING?!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"If a man said that women were passive and gentle by nature, obviously he had never met Rumiko Asai. Right now, she was bearing down on three of her newest dojo students who had decided to read a newspaper during instructional time.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A boy in the front of the group with brown bangs that hung over his face spoke up. "Well...we're...it's not what you think..."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko snatched the newspaper from the hands of a dark-haired boy to the right of the brunette. "Let me see this!" she snapped. She scanned the headlines, her brown eyes poring over the kanji. "Phantom Sixth Member of the Kaminoken...still alive...spotted in Shinjuku...reported by Shogakukan..."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Her eyes blazed. "IDIOTS! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS TRASH? THAT'S THE SAME NEWSPAPER THAT TRIED TO TELL EVERYONE THAT THE BATTOSAI HAD RETURNED AND WAS MURDERING PEOPLE LAST WEEK!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A boy with hair cropped close in the back of the group attempted to explain. "But Asai-sensei! They were legendary assassins and now their sixth member is out wandering the city! Someone spotted him! He could be outside our gates as we speak!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A vein on Rumiko's forehead throbbed. "YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS?! THE KAMINOKEN ARE GONE! SO IS THE BATTOSAI! IT'S BEEN THAT WAY FOR TEN YEARS! DON'T YOU THINK IF THEY WANTED TO SHOW THEMSELVES, THEY WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY?! THEY'RE A MYTH! LIKE THOSE STORIES ABOUT TANUKI!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She stared them down, practically steaming with anger. "Fujikawa! Komatsu! Furutani! You three are nearly twenty-one! Why are you acting like such children? Ishii is waiting for you to practice defense drills! And I'm sure he won't appreciate it if he had to carry the training dummies out only for you idiots to skip training!" She continued. "When you joined the Asai Dojo, you made a commitment to put swordsmanship, and the defense of others, before anything! So why are you still slacking off practice? Go find Ishii-kun, and train!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yes, ma'am!" the three answered as one, before running off behind the building. Rumiko buried her face in her hands as soon as the three new students had left. It had been a tough day for her, starting with the fact that she had found the dojo's monthly income to be negative that morning. Now with the three first-years being unwilling to take kenjutsu seriously...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emIf I didn't absolutely need them, I would dismiss them all. But I do need them. And it's still not enough. em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Rumi? Is something the matter?" A tall man with glasses and a smile had come to stand beside her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Does it look like something is the matter, Hiraoka? I just caught those three first-year dumbasses reading a tabloid instead of practicing! It's the third time this week! And don't call me Rumi! I hate that name!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He chuckled. "Sorry, Asai-sensei. I thought your father's last student would be allowed a little more courtesy."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""It's not you, Jimon-kun," Rumiko sighed. "It's just...We've been turning a deficit ever since last November. No matter what I try, no matter what I do on the side, the dojo is losing money, little by little. My inheritance won't last forever. And when it's all gone, what will you do? What will I do?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Hiraoka nodded in agreement. "Kenjutsu is a dying art, I'm afraid. The government's new restrictions on swords make it so hard to fight properly, and none of the youth want to seem behind the times."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I've seen so many dojo that I watched my father compete against as a little girl close. I heard the Kamiya Dojo on the other side of town is close to shutting down. That's a shame. I've always wanted to face Kaoru-san again. Ever since the citywide swordsmanship tournament in 1870, when we were both thirteen and she beat me, I've wanted to get her back. But I haven't had the chance to."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I wish we could help them. Kaoru-san is a fine lady. But we cannot give them money. To accelerate our demise in order to prolong another's would be a very unwise decision indeed."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Well, what are we going to do, Hiraoka? It's no use to stand around and watch our money drain!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I suggest our course of action be to regain membership."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Are you suggesting...aggressive recruitment?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The dark-haired second-year took his glasses off and rubbed them against his red-and-white kimono. "If you want to be so tactless about it, then yes. I prefer to call it entrepreneurship."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko cast a glance at the spectacles he was holding in his hand.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""How are those working, by the way?" "Quite well," Jimon replied. "I was skeptical of them at first, like all Western inventions, but they turned out to really increase my eyesight. Kanemoto can no longer use my poor vision to his advantage when we spar."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emHe's wearing those when he fights? Psssh. All that is is another thing to keep up with. I wouldn't if I was him. But I'm not Hiraoka-kun. What was he saying about recruitment? Will that really work? I guess it can't hurt to try. em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Hiraoka-kun?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yes?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Your idea might be crazy enough to work. Get the other students, tell them they've got some signs to make. We'll head out to the square about five."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Your wish is my command, Rumi-chan."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emGrrr...em/p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"   
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Eight guys and one girl standing on the sidewalk of a town square with brightly painted signs might have drawn attention anywhere else. But in Tokyo, no one gave them a second thought.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I don't know why we haven't been getting much attention," a second-year with jet-black hair and eyes about the same color commented. "After all, this sign is fine."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Ishii-kun!" a young man of his same age snapped. "Enough with the wordplay! I've been having to listen to that for nigh on an hour now!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""What's so awful, Kanemoto-kun?" Ishii grinned sheepishly. "I put my heart into this art!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Shiganosuke! That is the worst samurai drawing I have ever seen!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""At least I tried to draw one, Seita! You didn't even paint your poster! Your board bores me!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Shiga, if you don't shut up on your own, I'm going to make you!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko's headache she had had since the morning was increasing. emIt's no wonder we're getting no customers with Ishii and Kanemoto squabbling. I need to see if I can get any customers across the street. em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"In her hurry to get away, she didn't notice the large man in front of her until she ran into him. She was thrown backwards onto the opposite sidewalk. Rumiko quickly picked herself up and dusted herself off. "I'm terribly sorry about that, sir..."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The man growled as he turned around. "You...You made me spill my-" He caught sight of her. "Oh, you're a cute one."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emWhat did he just call me?! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko bristled. "Excuse me?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Another man, this one thinner, stepped out beside him. "What Juro's tryin' to say, is that you're quite a looker, baby. I wouldn't go after him. He talks big, but he doesn't know how to please the ladies like I do."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""What was that, Taisuke?" A shorter, squatter man piped up. "Everyone knows you're all style and no substance. Ladies like a bit more oomph."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He had barely finished talking before Rumiko kicked him in the face. "You pervert!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Now, now, Miss. I don't appreciate it when pretty little girls get too feisty. And I bet Chiyotaro agrees."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The man named Juro drew a dagger from under his kimono. The other two did as well, Chiyotaro still with a hand over his face.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko gasped. emI'm unarmed! What are they trying to do? em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She looked back over her shoulder. emShit! I'm too far away for Hiraoka and the others to see me! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The thin man pressed his knife against her neck. "We won't hurt you if you come along quietly." She was sweating profusely.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThey're going to tie me up in an alley and rob me...Or kill me...I bet Jimon and the others won't even find my body for a week... em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A voice boomed behind her. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Who the hell are you?" the squat man spat.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko turned to see a man in a black jacket open in the front and pants the same color, eyes ablaze. "I'm someone who doesn't like to see a woman be taken advantage of that way. If you want a fight, I suggest you fight me." The sunlight drifting through the narrow channel of buildings behind him lit his short hair the color of fire, and his eyes looked to be about the same hue.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Taisuke dropped his knife from Rumiko's neck. "You punk! Who do you think you are to be messing with the Kinakuma-kai? We'll kick your ass, then feed you to the boss's dog for dinner!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThey're yakuza! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Juro gestured with his finger toward the ruby-haired man. "Taisuke, Chiyotaro, get him!" The taller yakuza member charged the tall stranger, knife outstretched. Calmly, the redhead ducked the knife, pulled Taisuke's shoulder toward him, and connected with a right cross that sent the criminal flying into the side of a building.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Motherfucker!" Chiyotaro pulled his knife and charged. As calm as ever, the man reached out his left hand and caught the arm of the short yakuza member, then threw him over his shoulder by the arm.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emWho in the world is this guy? em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The two members of the Kinakuma gang he had already taken out groaned and writhed in pain on the sidewalk. Rumiko suddenly gasped. Juro had circled behind the stranger in the commotion and was drawing his knife, getting ready to strike. "Mister, watch out!" she cried. But by the time she had said it, the large yakuza thug was already charging.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The stranger whirled around and grabbed Juro's throat in the same motion. The yakuza member gasped for breath and dropped his weapon. The redhead leaned down into his face. "The one thing I hate most in the world is people like you. Especially when you attempt something like you were about to. So I want you to promise me something: that you will never put your filthy hands on her again."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The gangster struggled helplessly against her grasp. "I'm not telling you anything, you son of a- GACK!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The tall man had tightened his grasp on Juro's neck. "SAY IT!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""You won't kill me! You ain't got the- HUUUUUUH!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The ruby-haired stranger had picked up the thug and was holding him in the air by the neck. "I HAVE NO PROBLEM KILLING PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""F-fine! As long as I live, I won't touch her again! And neither will they!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The tall man released his grasp, and the Kinakuma man fell to the ground, wheezing and coughing. He smiled. "Thank you." And then he booted the Yakuza member in the face.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThis guy has the speed and the strength of the Shinsengumi! If I could somehow get him to join the Dojo... em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Are you okay, Miss?" The man's voice jolted Rumiko out of her daydream about him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Yes, I'm fine." Her amber eyes looked straight into his ruby ones.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emI- I'm seeing- He genuinely looks like he's concerned about me. How is this the same guy I just saw beat up three Yakuza henchmen? em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Why did you help me?" she asked.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I hate those kinds of evil people," he replied, his back turned toward her. "Everywhere you go, they're all the same. They have different goals, but they're all rotten to the core." His hair and jacket ruffled in the breeze.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I feel strange not asking your name. Anyway, I'm Asai Rumiko. I run a dojo north of here."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Hm." He turned away from her again. "Kenjutsu, huh? Isn't that an odd thing for a girl like you to be doing?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko couldn't even be mad about this, she been asked that so many times. "It belongs to my father," she smiled. "Or used to. He went to China to improve two years ago. He hasn't returned yet."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emWait a minute, Rumiko! You're trying to recruit him, not chat him up! Look at him!em She concentrated on every bit of him, every muscle, every scar, every expression. She had always had a talent for identifying potential-filled swordsmen. To Rumiko, it was if numbers floated in front of her, letting her read everything about someone's physical ability. Her father had that gift too, so they said- that's where she had gotten it from. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply. emHow old is he? Those numbers are insane! It's like he's a full-blown samurai! I haven't seen numbers that high since that police chief stopped in to catch a burglar when I was nine!/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Excuse me," she said. "This is going to sound stupid, I know, but how old are you?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He looked at her, his head cocked to the side as if he was confused. "Twenty."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emYou have GOT to be kidding me! Who is he?! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""By the way, you never told me your name, mister. I'd think you'd at least tell the girl who's life you've saved your name."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He paused. "Kojima Takatora. I'm just passing through. I guess I'll be off now, too. Pleasure meeting you, Asai-san."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He turned to leave. "Kojima-san! Wait!" She rushed behind him. "I owe you a debt. I think you should spend the night at the Asai Dojo tonight, at least. For free."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He grinned. "I wasn't really planning on that, but it's kinda hard to say no to you."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""You are a swordsman, aren't you?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""How did you know that?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I can tell."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""I used to be quite proficient. But I've slipped in the past few years. Beautiful fighting really doesn't take you very far in the underworld."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He stopped as the sound of footsteps echoed behind her. A second later, the eight students of the Asai Dojo rounded the corner, still carrying their signs. Hiraoka was at their lead. "Rumiko! Thank the gods we found you!" he cried, running to her. "You were gone for an hour...we were so worried!" He stopped and turned towards Kojima. "Who are you and what are you doing in front of an alley with our sensei?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The tall redhead's eyes flashed. "If it hadn't been for me, your sensei would have gotten deflower-"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"*SMACK*p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Speak another word of that and you are so dead," Rumiko hissed through closed teeth. "Anyway," she continued loudly as Kojima rubbed the back of his head, "he did that." She pointed to the three unconscious Yakuza on the ground behind her. The students gasped in unison.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A dojo student with short, spiked hair rushed from the crowd. "Asai-sensei, you must be more careful! If it wasn't for him, you could have been killed!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Thank you, Tadokoro. But I assure you, I am completely fine now." Rumiko continued. "I have allowed him to stay at the dojo for as long as he wants in return for saving my life."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Wait a minute!" The bespectacled man had inserted himself in between her and Kojima. "You're just gonna let him stay at the dojo without knowing anything about him? You have no idea what he's like! He could be a thief! He could have hired those guys to try to fool you! He could stab you in your sleep! We don't even know his name!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The raven-headed young man stepped from the group of students. "Jimon-kun, calm down..."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""No, I won't, Shiganosuke! What if he turns out to be a-"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""My name is Kojima Takatora, since you wanted to know so badly. And as for your doubts, I do not plan to do any of those things to Asai-san. Because unlike those men-" He pointed to the ground. "I follow the way of bushido."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Rumiko stepped in front of Kojima and whispered into Hiraoka's ear. "He is a trained swordsman. He could be a new student. You yourself said we need new students to save the dojo! So why are you acting this way?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Hiraoka's expression softened. "I guess so, Rumi. We could use someone like him."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Don't call me Rumi!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Asai-sensei seems to like you a lot," Hiraoka addressed the tall man opposite him. "Anyone that she welcomes to the Asai Koganehi-ryu Dojo, so will I." He bowed towards Kojima.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Kojima dipped his head. "The same to you, Hiraoka-san."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Let's go," Rumiko addressed the group. "I think this is enough for today. Dinner should be out soon. All of you can stay for that."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Ooh, what are you making, Asai-senpai?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Her rice is nice!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Shut up, Ishii-kun!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""Asai-san, are they always like this?"p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px; background-color: #ffffff;"   
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"For some reason, Rumiko could not sleep. It wasn't the light, or her arrangements; it was pitch black, and her mat was as comfortable as it had ever been. Even the sound of the rain outside, and the occasional flash of lightning and crack of thunder were not the reason she was having trouble falling asleep. After all, it had only started since she had dismissed the students for the day. Rather, it was the stranger sleeping a building over from her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She yawned and rolled over. emI hope the bath house isn't too small for Kojima-kun. That, or too leaky. Or drafty. It's blowing pretty hard out there.em As if to confirm what she was thinking, a gust of wind shook the bamboo mats that formed the sides of her quarters. She rolled out of her mat. emIt's no use. This weather...How can it be sixty degrees and sunny this afternoon, and cold and storming now? Between that and worrying about that Kojima guy, I'm not going to get any sleep at all. I should just stop trying. /em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She lit a candle on the desk on the right side of the room, and faint orange light began to slowly fill the space. emWho is he? He took out three armed men with just his fists? That would take years of training for someone. I couldn't do it now. But he's a year younger than me? How is that possible? And what brings him here, of all places? I've never heard of him. em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Thunder rolled again overhead. Rumiko put her head down. emI don't think it's coincidence that we've met. It feels really strange, but when I saw him it seemed like I knew him.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A sound broke the monotony of the rain outside. She craned her neck to try to hear what it was, but it was too faint to make out.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emMaybe if I get a little closer... em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She stepped to the wall and pressed her ear against the bamboo pads. The sound came again, this time closer and longer.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emFootsteps! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Then came the sound of a door being knocked off the hinges, and a struggle that ended almost as quickly as it began. She stood bolt upright, now wide awake. emThat's coming from Kojima's direction! What is happening? emIn a single motion, she grabbed a heavy wood training sword from beside her bed and rushed toward the door of her quarters. emI've got to help him! /em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"And then her door flew open just like what she had heard.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A man framed the doorway, blocking almost every bit of light from outside. Even in the darkness, she could see the glint of a saber pulled from his shoulder. In terror, she backed toward the wall, but he followed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"From the dim light of the candle, she could see an evil grin spread across his face. "You picked the wrong family to mess with, little girl."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emIt's the yakuza? They're back? What happened to Kojima? em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"He came forward slowly, blade up. "It's a shame you don't have your big strong friend to protect you now. I thought he would be a little bit tougher to subdue. Guess he's just all talk."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She tried to move, but felt the wall on both sides of her. emI can't get out! Maybe if I... em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"His face was now almost in front of hers. "How would you like your death, Miss? Quick or slow?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emThere's only one thing to do now...please let it work! em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"In one motion, she punched a hole in the bamboo paper with the end of her wood sword and somersaulted through it to the outside.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She could hear the thunk of a sword sticking into a crossbeam and a mangled swear from the place where she had just been.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"emGood, I bought some time...where is Kojima-kun?em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The rain was now pouring, and it stung Rumiko's skin as it hit, but she didn't care. All she was concerned about was finding the man who she had allowed to stay the night.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"A mocking voice came from behind her. "Were you looking for your friend?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The assistant sensei of the Dojo turned to see another man with his sword drawn, pressing it to Kojima's neck.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;""KOJIMA-KUN!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"The redhead struggled to escape the blade that was very close to his vital artery. "Asai-san! More...behind you!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She whirled around, her training sword held in the defensive.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"But it was too late.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"Nine more men with katana had encircled her from behind.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15px;"She was trapped.p 


End file.
